


【GGad】鞭子与糖（中）

by ArbyLam



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbyLam/pseuds/ArbyLam





	【GGad】鞭子与糖（中）

“什……什么？”少年试探性的问了一句，他不确定他所听到的跟这个男人说出来的话语是不是同一个意思，毕竟他完全没有做好要跟格林德沃上床的准备

“把你的裤子脱掉。”格林德沃稍微加大了说话的音量，他坐到床边，开始不慌不忙地把袖口掖到肘关节上去。

阿不思愤愤地盯着那个留着灰白短发的后脑勺，却说不出一句违抗他的话，只好咬着下唇默默地把睡裤脱了个精光。

“过来，趴到我腿上。”格林德沃用不容拒绝的语气说着，手腕上那只名牌手表被解了下来。

少年蓝色的瞳孔一缩，他隐约意识到自己的小屁股今晚怕是要遭殃了，于是他疯狂地甩起了脑袋表示拒绝。

“你要我说第二遍吗？”男人稍微侧过头瞄了他一眼，那双渗人的异瞳半眯了起来，盯得阿不思心里发毛。

阿不思慢吞吞地把身子挪到了格林德沃身边，他的怀里紧紧地抱着一只枕头，磨蹭半天都没能作出进一步动作来。

格林德沃也没有发怒，只是用手掌拍了拍自己的大腿，示意少年乖乖地趴到他腿上来。

阿不思意识到他已经没有退路了，便顺从地趴到了格林德沃的腿上。当裸露的皮肤贴上西裤布料的那一刻，他仿佛能感受到男人灼热的视线停留在了自己的臀部上，少年羞怯地把脸深深地埋进了枕头里。

格林德沃异色的双眸扫视着眼前这副完美的身躯，某种深邃的情绪在他的眼里翻涌，仿佛在欣赏一件精雕细刻过的艺术品。

 

当男人粗糙的掌心抚上他肌肤的那一刻，阿不思差点惊呼出声来，赶紧用枕头捂住了自己的嘴。

格林德沃的手掌在少年身上缓慢地游走着，从肩头顺着漂亮的腰线一路向下，直至滑过光滑的大腿，覆着一层茧的指尖在大腿内侧轻轻摩擦着，年轻肉体绝佳的手感总是让格林德沃欲罢不能。

他甚至能感受到指尖经过的每一寸肌肤都在止不住地颤栗，惩罚还没开始，比他年轻整整二十岁的年轻爱人就已经被吓坏了。

少年紧张地咽了口唾沫，男人的手掌摸过的地方都像被点燃了细密的火星，唯独少年高高挺起的双臀，他像是故意的一样连碰都不碰一下。

这让阿不思感到更难受了，像是被宣判死刑的犯人等待着制裁他的屠刀落下。

“你知道自己做错了什么吗？”格林德沃低沉的嗓音在他耳畔边响起，少年心一惊，随后缓慢地点了点头。

“先是一进门就冲我大喊大叫……”

掌心终于放到了少年的两股臂肉上，在那片光滑的肌肤上轻柔又暧昧地揉着圈，动作温柔得像是在轻抚一个新生儿的头颅。

“然后摔坏了我的电脑，把办公桌上的东西都甩到了地上。”男人手上的动作越发猛烈，臂肉被肆意地揉捏成各种形状，指尖似有似无地擦过穴口，阿不思的呼吸也跟着急促了起来。

“把卧室搞得一团糟，还毁了我明天开会要穿的西装……你知道那件西装有多贵吗？”话音刚落，一个巴掌就响亮地落到了他的臀部上。突如其来的痛感使少年止不住哆嗦了一下，他紧紧攥着手里的枕头，呼之欲出的惊叫声被他咬着下唇吞进了肚子里。

“还敢撕我的合同，还有我们的合照……”格林德沃说话的声调越发低沉了下来，多年来跟这个男人相处的经验告诉阿不思：这是格林德沃暴怒的前兆。于是他闭上了眼睛咬紧牙关，等待着暴风雨般的抽打落到他身体上。

男人的话音刚落，少年的臀部上就落下了一记又一记尖锐的痛感，响亮又清晰的拍打声刺激着少年的耳膜。

一，二，三，四，五……阿不思默默数着被掌掴的次数，倔强地咬着下唇不让自己发出一点声响，但他的脸颊却因为痛楚而慢慢涨红了起来。

格林德沃也没有继续细数阿不思犯下的罪行，他们就这样沉默地任由刺耳的掌掴声在空气中回响，谁也不愿先心软败下阵来。

当第十记巴掌落到阿不思身上时，愈加难以忍受的痛楚使他松开了被咬得充血的下唇，从喉咙里冒出了一声惊叫。

“呜！”

格林德沃停下了手上的动作，阿不思也惊恐地捂住了自己的嘴，生怕自己发出的惊呼会引起这个男人的不满。

阿不思只感受到一只手温柔地抚了抚他的发梢，紧接着男人的声音从他脑后传来：“嘘……乖孩子在接受惩罚时是不会发出声音的。”

紧接着落到少年身上的是好几记比之前都要更用力的拍打。

格林德沃的异瞳里映着少年被拍打得充血的肌肤，粗糙的手掌毫不留情地抽打着娇嫩的肉体。少年的眼角凝聚着不甘的泪水，他吸了吸鼻子，倔强地不让泪水落下他的脸颊。他不明白为什么格林德沃要对他这么严厉，明明格林德沃才是那个把他扔在家里不管不顾的人。

当第二十个巴掌落到阿不思身上时，阿不思决定不再压抑自己的惊叫声了，泪水也像决堤的水坝般夺眶而出，带着呜咽的哭喊声从他喉咙里爆发了出来。

格林德沃在听到少年发出咽哽声的那一刻便停止了动作，毕竟他不是没有看到阿不思每被抽打一下就跟着抽搐的小腿，还有他每打一次就崩得挺直的腰背。他把阿不思从腿上小心翼翼地捞了起来，避开了被蹂躏得伤痕累累的臀部，让少年轻轻靠在自己的身上。

阿不思在他怀里哭喊着，报复性地把涕泪都蹭在了格林德沃一尘不染的衬衫上，他的嘴里语无伦次地喃喃道：“骗子……你个大骗子……”

格林德沃没有反驳他，只是像哄孩子一般拍打着阿不思的背，任由他把鼻涕蹭到自己身上。

阿不思也不知道口齿不清地骂了格林德沃多久，终于把心里的委屈都发泄出来后，他顿时觉得没这么难受了，除了屁股还在火辣辣地发疼。他把下巴搁在格林德沃的肩头上轻轻啜泣着，阿不思看不见男人的表情，只能感觉到格林德沃一直在轻拍着他的背。

闻着格林德沃身上淡淡的烟草味，阿不思意识到他们已经太久没有过这样温情的时刻了。

不知过了多久之后，格林德沃终于开口了。

“你还是不知道我为什么要惩罚你，是吗？”

阿不思埋在男人的颈窝里的脑袋轻轻摇了摇。

“我生气是因为你撕了我们的合照……还有那份合同。”格林德沃轻轻抚上少年发红的臂肉，发烫的臂瓣在他掌心轻颤。

“那是一份很重要的合同，忙完这个之后我就能闲下来陪你了……谁知道被你这个小混蛋一气之下就撕了。”

“……”

阿不思心里的委屈跟不甘瞬间消失了一大半，甚至有几分内疚涌上了他的心头。

“那……我再帮你粘回去好不好？”阿不思把头深深地埋进了男人的颈窝里小心翼翼地说道，那声音轻得差点就传不进格林德沃的耳朵里。

格林德沃听到这句话后发出了几声轻笑，然后把阿不思轻轻侧放到床上，从床头柜的抽屉里掏出了一管药膏。

沾上药膏的手指轻触上少年被灼痛感折磨得发热的皮肤，阿不思不禁倒吸了一口凉气，格林德沃上药的动作也随之尽量放轻了下来。

格林德沃很难忽视少年的臂肉上那一道道发红的指印，说不心疼是假的，毕竟这么多年来他一直把阿不思放在心尖上。也许正是因为格林德沃对阿不思过分娇宠，阿不思撒起野来才会像只张牙舞爪的小野猫一样娇蛮任性，活生生把他那套价值好几万的西装蹂躏成了一条破布。

仔细地给阿不思上完药后，格林德沃温柔地在少年耳边问道：“还疼吗？”

阿不思的蓝眼睛转了转，被涂上一层冰凉的药膏后，他感到臀部的炙热感已经没有像之前这么强烈了，于是他缓慢地摇了摇头：“已经没那么疼了。”

“是我不对，”格林德沃说着从少年身后搂住了他的腰，在他的耳鬓上落下了几个细碎的吻。

“我这段时间为了忙那份合同连饭都顾不上吃，甚至没时间坐下来好好看看你的脸……”格林德沃手指捻起一撮搭在少年颈间的红发，他这才注意到阿不思的头发比之前稍微长长了一点。

阿不思乖巧地窝在格林德沃的怀里，任由格林德沃像安抚一只烦躁的小猫一样抚摸着他的发梢，他能感受到格林德沃说话时从胸腔里传出的震动感，这让他感到莫名的安心。

“刚才罗茜尔给我发了条短信，说是那份被你撕毁了的合同她有好好备份，让我不用担心。”

阿不思听到这句话后惊喜地扭过头看向格林德沃：“真的？！”

格林德沃凝视着他点了点头。

“那你接下来是不是有时间能好好陪我了？”少年兴奋地追问道，看向格林德沃的蓝眼睛里满含着期待。

“没错，”格林德沃宠溺地刮了刮少年的鼻头，这是他最喜欢对阿不思做的动作。“前提是你答应我以后不会再这么任性。”

阿不思使劲点了点头，仰起头一个劲地把脑袋凑向男人的唇，格林德沃也低下头接受少年的讨吻，从一开始蜻蜓点水般的轻啄逐渐演变成唇齿撕咬的热吻。他们太久没有过像样的亲吻了，格林德沃卷起了阿不思的舌头，用力抵舔着他口腔里每一个角落。阿不思被吻得直哼哼，对于男人的热吻他显得有点招架不住。

在这个热吻结束之后，阿不思眨着水汽缥缈的眼睛轻轻呜咽了一声，在格林德沃娴熟吻技的挑逗下——他勃起了。

格林德沃注意到少年下身的变化，他看向少年涨红了的脸小声问道：“想要吗？”

少年毫不犹豫抿起嘴点了点头，他在表达自己欲望这方面从来不曾含蓄。

格林德沃咬了咬少年的耳垂，有所顾虑地说道：“可是你的小屁股今晚遭的罪已经够多的了。”

少年的屁股还抵在男人的胯间火辣辣地发着疼，阿不思若有所思地转了转眼睛，他牵引着格林德沃搭在他腰际上的手缓慢地游走到身前的阴茎上，毛发稀疏的阴茎俨然已经抬起了头。

“像这样……帮帮我就好。”少年吞吞吐吐地说着，展开了男人的手指帮助他用粗糙的掌心包裹住自己的柱身，毫无技巧可言地上下撸动着，那东西在男人的手中渐渐膨胀了起来。年长的男人颇感兴趣地看着少年又羞又愧地用他的手抚慰自己硬得发疼的阴茎，在如此笨拙的照顾下，少年的阴茎居然缓缓流出了几滴晶莹的液体。

格林德沃还是没有任何动作，默不作声地任由少年牵着他的手捣鼓自己硬得可怜的阴茎。即使撸动的速度渐渐加快，单凭少年一人笨拙的动作实在很难达到欲望的巅峰。阿不思欲求不满地撅起嘴，向男人投去了求助的眼神。

男人心领神会地亲了亲少年的耳鬓，他知道如果他再不做点什么，阿不思怕是又要闹一通脾气了。

格林德沃拿回了自己双手的主导权，指腹游离在少年嫩红的棒身上，一寸寸摩擦过茎身的起伏。阿不思的呼吸开始急促起来，这才是他想要的，他想要年长的爱人在给予他惩罚后能好好地抚摸他的身体。

男人的手指灵活地捻搌着柱身上的褶皱，时快时慢的撸动令少年禁不住刺激地张开嘴巴开始喘息。格林德沃感受着少年在他怀里随着他的抚摸而颤抖，少年不时发出的呜咽声使格林德沃加快了手里撸动的速度。

少年的阴茎被男人的手掌肆意地磨挲搓揉着，异样的感觉从下身荡开，一股强烈的酥麻感随之而来。逐渐强烈的快感令阿不思手足无措，他像被抛到岸上的游鱼，灼热而紧促地大口喘息着。他的情欲完全被男人掌控在手里，阿不思只能随着格林德沃的动作发出几句呻吟：“唔……盖勒特，轻点……”

格林德沃没有听从少年的话，他一只揉捻着少年的阴囊，另一只手用指甲在柱身顶的端勾缝处坏心眼地刮了一下。

“嗯……啊！”

少年哪里受得了这种刺激，在男人怀里猛地弓起了身呻叫了一声，原本清脆的少年音被炙热的浴火烧灼出浓烈的沙哑。格林德沃并没有因此放过他，他的双手更加卖力地撸动着他的阴茎，大拇指在他的铃口处色情地来回勾刮着，直到敏感的马眼开始沥沥淅淅地吐出液体来。

少年的背渐渐弓起绷紧，伴随着变调的喘息浑身剧烈一震，铃口射出了一股浓稠的液体。阿不思的双瞳无神地聚焦在某一虚空处，先前爆发的快感侵占了他的四肢，眼角溢着的泪水也终于顺着脸颊滑落了下来。

“舒服吗？”阿不思感到男人在说话间吻掉了他眼角挂着的泪水，他只能胡乱地点头以示回应。

阿不思低头看了看自己的下身，映入眼帘的景象使他羞红了脸，喷射出来的白色粘稠液体沾满了男人的双手还有他的腹部，甚至连床单上都留下了他的痕迹。

这让他羞耻地意识到，他是有多欲求不满才能让格林德沃仅用双手就把他弄射了出来，而且射的分量还不是一般的多……

格林德沃明显也意识到了这点，他举起沾着精液的手指举到阿不思眼前，白色液体在他展开的指缝间暧昧地拉出了一条半透明的银丝。他凑到少年耳边用低沉的嗓音说道：“居然只用手就射了这么多，看来接下来的日子里，我真的有必要好好陪陪你了。”

阿不思恼羞成怒地用手肘击打了一下男人的胸膛，然后任由格林德沃帮他草草地清理了一下，依偎在男人的怀里挂着笑沉沉地睡去了。

淡淡的烟草味在他的鼻间萦绕，这是阿不思近几个月以来睡得最沉的一次，一夜无梦。

TBC

 


End file.
